Return from New Zealand
by TheBoglies
Summary: This story is set about 5 months after Molly returns from her stay in New Zealand, she had returned with the news that Lexie was pregnant, and that both her and Archie were coming for a brief visit to Glenbogle in the AutumnWinter of this year


**Return from NZ******

**- This story is set about 5 months after Molly returns from her stay in New Zealand, she had returned with the news that Lexie was pregnant, and that both her and Archie were coming for a brief visit to Glenbogle in the Autumn/Winter of this year -******

"Morning Molly" Paul said as he passed her on the stairs. He could see the happiness in her face, the gleam in her eyes. It was early in the morning yet she was wide-awake with a smile on her face.

"Morning Paul, I couldn't sleep any longer, I'm so excited and I just wanted to make sure everything was ready for them" Molly replied grabbing hold of Paul's arm in the excitement.

"Molly, everything is ready. Golly is going to pick them up in the landrover at ten; Ewan's got something special prepared for lunch and Jess is now about to help me sort out their room" Paul replied

"Oh I'll make sure Ewan's got something healthy prepared, Lexie's got to eat right you know, she is seven months pregnant" Molly added before carrying on down the stairs in the direction of the kitchen.

"Hmm…so you keep telling me" Paul muttered to himself as he continued to climb the stairs.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Right Paul, you ready?" Jess asked as she came bouncing into the room.

"You sound happy" Paul replied.

"Am I not aloud to be happy?" Jess implied

"Oh, I remember, Duncan's coming for a visit" Paul answered giving her a grin

"Er Paul, that has nothing to do with it" Jess replied laughing

"Sure…" Paul muttered picking up two duvet covers and holding them up to Jess.

"Right… Archie buttons or Lexie pink?" Paul asked Jess holding up the familiar duvet covers and smiling.

Jess looked puzzled "Well I don't know how they put up with them buttons, but I don't quite think Arch would like the pink, tough choice" she replied laughing.

"Buttons it is then" Paul answered throwing Jess the pillowcases.

"It's gonna be well weird Lex pregnant don't you think" Jess mentioned as they made up the bed.

"Er, yeh" Paul replied uncertain

"What's going on with you Paul? You don't seem very happy at all that your brother and sister-in-law are coming home for a visit" Jess questioned

"Nothing" Paul replied bluntly

"Doesn't sound like nothing…" Jess lingered

"Jess do you mind, nothings wrong, I've just got a lot on my mind" Paul answered

"What like Isobel?" Jess suggested cheekily

"Why, what's she said?" Paul asked quickly.

"Calm down, don't get your knickers in a twist, she hasn't said anything" Jess replied finishing the pillowcases. "Right that's me done, I best be off to help da"

"Ok then, thanks for you help" Paul answered

"Now why don't you pop down and see Isobel?" Jess suggested giving Paul a wink as she waltzed out the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"PAUL, PAUL" Ewan shouted in the hall.

"What is it now?" Paul asked coming down the stairs.

"What's up with you?" Ewan asked backing away.

"Nothing… nothing" Paul repeated to himself.

"Ok well its about this rabbit food diet, cant Lexie just eat her own food, I mean you can hardly do special with carrot sticks and water" Ewan complained

"Do what you want Ewan" Paul sighed before jogging out the door.

"Ok then" Ewan smiled to himself as he returned to the kitchen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paul jumped in the car and drove over to Isobel's, as he got out the car he checked over in her fields to see if she was out, with no sign of her he walked up to her house. "Isobel?" Paul called as he came in the door.

"Come in, I'm just doing a bit of shopping" Isobel replied

"Shopping?" Paul questioned walking in, then spotted her on the laptop. "Oh online shopping"

"Now which do you think? The yellow sleep suit and this teddy or this cute little hat and gloves…mind you what season is it over there?" Isobel asked "Oh well, whatever it is I'm sure Lex wouldn't mind"

"I wish everyone would bloody stop going on about Lexie and her baby" Paul shouted, turning and walking right back out again.

"Paul?" Isobel called after him confused but he was gone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Er Laddie, I was just wondering…" Golly began as Paul stepped out of his car.

"Sorry not now Golly, I've got things to do, run it past me later ok" Paul answered hurriedly as he walked into the house.

Golly shook his head and tutted before unlocking the landrover and getting in, ready to go pick up returners from New Zealand.


End file.
